Nana
Background A Homonculus created based on Mia that was with the Iron Golem in the center room of the maze created by Trazayuya. Satou became her master after he defeated her previous master, Zen. She calls Mia, mother, due to Mia being her blood provider. The manager of the worker's guild, used the magic art, Patch, to camouflage Nana's tribe to Human to hide she is a Homonculus. She also likes kids which she refers as young organism, she also bought two children with the names of S''hiro'' and C''row''. Appearance Despite being less than a year old at her introduction, Nana has the appearance of an busty eighteen year old due to her homonculus background. She has similar features to Mia, this is due to Nana being born from Mia's blood. Plot Skills Weapon Skills * Sword Physical Combat Skills * Shield * Armor * Bash * Parrying * Movement * Edge Magic Skills * Magic Magic - Spells * Shield * Reinforcement * Arrow * Stun * Hand * Wall * Drain * Magic * Mana Scale * Sword * Shield * Board * Shelter * Arte * Protector * Javelin * Javelin * Boost * Sonar * Signal * Fence Magic-Based Skills * Manipulation * Perception Spy Type Skills * Abduction * Patch * Capture Tactical Skills * Provocation **Some lines used by Nana: **"You DTs, declaring that I will be your opponent." (9-5) **"Now, come! I declare, I'll make you realize that you don't have arms or legs." (9-8) **"You snake, the preparation for making kabayaki is complete!" (9-9) **"You grilled eel! I recommend that you prostrate yourself before my stomach!" (10-1) **"You insects! So I declare." (10-7) **"You worker ants! I'm telling you to overwork yourselves to death!" (10-8) **"You ivy! Are you a plant or an animal, be clear about it, so I complain!" (10-10) **"You centipedes! Don't think you're great just because you have a lot of legs, so I declare!" (10-20) **"You frog! Drop that thick skin of yours and live in humility, so I declare!" (10-22) **"You worker bees! You are not good just because you're solid, so I declare!" (10-25) **"Pretending to be the leader just because you have a horn, how ridiculous!" (10-25) **"Having a large head means that you are wise is just an urban legend, so I inform!" (10-39) **"You giant squid! Shine like a firefly squid if you think you're great, so I declare!" (10-51) Artistic Skills * Meditation Labor Skills * Riding Speciality Skills * Grasp Equipment * Rapier (took by Satou as reward)WN 5-11 * Golden Orichalcum Armor Trivia * Nana always uses "Masuta" to call Satou while all other members uses "Goshujin-sama". They both mean "Master" in English. * Nana has 6 "sisters". They do not have names but are referred to by number, from 1 through 6. In the WN version, they are killed when Zen uses "Limit break". In the LN, Satou saves all of them. * Loves all things cute, especially children, which she calls "young organisms". * Has a strange manner of speaking. Quotes * "You centipedes! Don't think you're great just because you have a lot of legs, so I declare!" * "Master! I have secured young organisms so I reported." * "Small things are good so I inform." * "Master, young organisms are to be protected so I inform." * "You grilled eel!　I recommend that you prostrate yourself before my stomach!" * "Master! It is possible for humans to mate with homonculus so I inform, inform, inform...." * "Master! Affair is wrong so I tell! The only one who is allowed to call Master, Master, is me--calling familiarly is prohibited so I tell." Category:Characters Category:Homunculus Category:Satou's Party Category:Female Category:Noble Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:Team Pendragon Category:Honorary Baroness